1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a power saving control method of the same, and more particularly, to processing when transiting to a power saving state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a technique of saving power of an apparatus, there is well known a technique in which an apparatus transits to a power saving state when a predetermined condition such as a condition that no data is input for a predetermined period of time is satisfied. In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-25212, for example, if no request is externally input for a preset period of time, the control unit of an apparatus controls to transit to a power saving state. In the power saving state, power supply to the CPU of the control unit is stopped, and the CPU stops communication processing.
When software different from an operating system performs the above-described power saving control in a computer device or the like, the following situation may occur. That is, if the computer device receives data from, an external apparatus, and the received data is data to which the operating system should respond, the operating system tries to respond to the data. At this time, however, if the software does not know about this, and a condition for transiting to a power saving state is satisfied, the computer device unwantedly transits to a power saving state. Therefore, the computer device may transit to a power saving state while the operating system cannot respond to the data.